For Want of a Cloak
by Nescence Pandora
Summary: Its wintertime again at Raenef’s castle, and guess who’s without her cloak? Yes, poor, cold Erutis. But what’s this? Golden locks, on green silk?


Demon Diary: For Want of a Cloak

Krayon x Erutis

Oneshot

Summary: Its wintertime again at Raenef's castle, and guess who's without her cloak? Yes, poor, cold Erutis. But what's this? Golden locks, on green silk?

A/N: Yes. I know. You all are going to shoot me. But I now only write oneshots for the most part. I'll finish 'Just What the Doctor Ordered,' but I'm gonna avoid multi-chapters from now on. I just do not have enough time to keep up with them. So here, enjoy my multitudes of oneshots.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

For Want of a Cloak:

"Raenef, come on, just let me borrow one of your cloaks! You have so many!" Erutis whined, almost latching onto the adorable Demon Lord's hem. Raenef could only look down sadly.

"I'm so sorry Erutis, but Eclipse made me swear on my Demon Lord powers that I would not share my clothing with anybody! Do you want me to lose my powers!" His adorable topknot bobbed with his jerky head movement to properly see Erutis. He probably shouldn't have asked her that, though.

"YES! If it means I won't FREEZE then YES!" She screeched, clasping her bare arms around herself in the castle. "Why can't you just magic me up some fire or something?" Erutis' teeth were now chattering madly; her breath making little steam clouds in the air.

Raenef fingered his silken cloak, enjoying the warm feel of it. "I would, but I'm supposed to concentrate my mezraez to conjure up a castle later on. Eclipse said I shouldn't waste it on 'trivialities,' whatever that means. I'm sure that includes this though…" He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then his face dropped back down to sad.

Sighing heavily, Erutis just shook her head and left Raenef to the company of his rather warm cloak, and wandered the castle for a blazing fire that actually provided some measure of heat to her frozen form. She could swear her hair was frozen solid, and took care not to bump into any walls so as not to chip it off.

Oh what horror that would be. Then she'd really look like a boy, and Krayon wouldn't-

Back up. Stop right there. That nasty little thought was not going any farther than what she'd already thrown it past. Since when did she care what Lord Fancy Pants thought of her anyways?

Since never.

That's right. She never ever cared about what he thought, that sylph-using, artificial-flutter-of-the-cloak, arrogant, fancy pants, blondie dandy, beautiful, handsome, sweet-

AACK! NOT AGAIN. Angrily Erutis slapped her cheek, trying to knock some sense into her head. Of course, all she did was create an even brighter red mark upon her cold cheeks.

And it stung.

Like hell.

"Oof!" A small cry slipped past her lips when her knee connected with the sharp stone step as she tripped on a patch of black ice. It also drew a few oaths crude enough to make a sailor blush.

Moaning, she lay sprawled uncomfortably on the flight, her right leg crumpled beneath her painfully. Why did this always happen to her? First, she'd realized she had no cloak. No jacket. And she couldn't very well go around in her bloody coverlet all day. Then, her knight's armor suddenly went missing.

Missing, of all damn things.

Somehow, she suspected Eclipse had something to do with it, seeing as how she found her sword scabbard lying in the back garden, half scorched.

The trash bins that day were spotless.

So right now, the only thing she'd been able to find to wear over her short black tunic was a pale green duster. Like that kept her warm. It was nearly transparent, with black beading lining the edges. It matched quite nicely with the black flats she'd rustled up in Raenef's closet.

Of course, no questions at all were asked. Just raised eyebrows.

Now, her ankle was most likely broken, or at least sprained judging from the amount of pain emanating from that particular spot. Curling herself in a semi-circle, she cradled her leg gently, and just lay there, making sure to keep the duster over her body to keep some heat in. A delicate tear slid out the side of her eye, making a small track down her cheek to splash on the cold, grey stone and brushing her hair.

Her present situation reminded of her one so long ago, before she'd been a Swordmaster, just when she'd first picked up a sword. It was a day like any other day in winter, and she had fell down a snowy-linen hill. Nobody else had been around, so she limped home with a fractured knee, found a splint and some painkillers, and set it.

It had hurt like hell, but it had to be done. Even now when she concentrated she could feel the pain of that. While she had wrapped her leg after setting it, she'd hummed and then sang a song her mother used to.

"Raindrops on roses…" Erutis began softly, trying to recall all the words. "And whiskers on kittens…" She picked up in volume as the lyrics came flooding back to her.

"Bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens.

Brown paper packages tied up with string,

These are a few of my favorite things…" Her voice drifted and echoed through the empty halls, and she sat up to lean against the wall, trying to allow her voice to ring clearer.

"Cream colored ponies, and crisp apple strudel,

Doorbells and sleighbells and schnitzel with noodles.

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,

These are a few of my favorite things!" She began to sing happily, pouring her heart into the song.

"When the dog bites, when the bee stings,

When I'm feeling sad.

I simply remember my favorite things,

And then I don't feel, so bad!" Her eyes closed in memory, and she saw not Raenef, Chris, Eclipse, and even a certain someone she wouldn't expect listening to her.

"Girls in white dresses, with blue satin sashes,

Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes.

Silver white winters that melt into spring,

These are a few of my favorite things!"

"When the dog bites, when the bee stings,

When I'm feeling sad…

I simply remember my favorite things,

And then I don't feel…" A small clap from Raenef shot Erutis' eyes open, and her face paled even more so than it already was.

"Erutis, that was beautiful! Sing some more for me, please?" Raenef called, running up to her to crouch and smile. She smiled in return gently, and then swung her gaze on the others. Eclipse had disappeared, presumably to laugh behind her back. Chris was running away at top speed, for reasons unknown.

And oh dear Rased.

Her luck sucked. Officially. Ah well, she could always plead a headache if he came up to bother her…

"Ah my love! So happy am I to see you! How do you fare this beautiful winter day?" Krayon called to her, and then appearing right in front of her. His face immediately fell when he beheld her state of health, and clothing. Immediately he swept her up to his chest, wrapping his cloak all around her. "Erutis," he crooned gently, "why did you not tell me you were freezing?" Her cute little blush made him smile, and lightly kissed her cheek, shocked by the coldness.

"I- I didn't think you'd care…" She was lying through her teeth, though she knew he probably didn't realize it.

Another warm and sexy smirk passed his face.

"Of course I care, I love you."

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: Whew. Song from Sound of Music. Not mine. Goodnight.

VERY sleepy.


End file.
